Last Will
by Camaleao
Summary: Yamamoto é atingido pela Shinuki Dan. Mais um dia normal em Namimori. [8059]


YamaGoku, sem avisos.

Have fun!

* * *

Essa era uma das coisas que Reborn fazia: testar os membros da família.

Do alto do prédio da escola, observou suas opções. No alto do prédio oposto, Gokudera se dependurava no alambrado, olhando lá pra baixo, certamente se carcomendo por dentro porque Tsuna lhe pedira que se afastasse dele e não arranjasse nenhuma briga naquela manhã.

O futuro décimo, aliás, tomava broncas do professor por errar uma questão simples e quase caiu da cadeira, desajeitado que era. Ryohei, algumas salas acima, escrevia as respostas no caderno de maneira extrema, virando páginas e páginas em segundos. Hibari espancava até a morte um garoto que errara o cesto de lixo e sujara sua preciosa Namimori.

Refletiu, observando bem suas opções. Estreitou os olhos e tirou a arma de longo alcance quando viu Yamamoto despreocupadamente rindo com os colegas no campo, enquanto bebia uma garrafa de água.

"_Você se provou de grande valor, Yamamoto Takeshi. Mas o que se esconde por atrás desse sorriso fácil? Se não houver nada, você terá que morrer." _

Ouviu-se o _clec_ abafado da arma. A Shinuki-dan percorreu rapidamente a distância, sem erro.

- Sempai, eu devo comprar um taco de alumínio ou madeira?

- Eu também, sempai! Quero comprar um taco novo até o próximo jogo!"

Yamamoto riu. Antes de responder, levou a garrafa d'agua até a boca e então caiu no chão com um estrondo - levantando poeira para todos os lados.

Um dos alunos soltou um grito e logo se formou uma pequena multidão ao seu redor. O moreno ficara estendido no chão, com um buraco na cabeça, enquanto alguém corria para buscar o médico da escola e o treinador.

O burburinho e a preocupação diminuíram por um instante quando Takeshi moveu um braço. Todos observaram abismados quando o Sempai caído abriu os olhos de maneira feroz e se pôs em pé de maneira sobrenatural.  
Ele arrancou as próprias roupas com um movimento rápido, jogando o uniforme sujo de terra no chão e ficou apenas com suas cuecas listradas. Do buraco em sua testa, uma chama vermelha ardia vivamente.

- REBORN!

- Ai meu Deus, Yamamoto-sempai está pegando fogo!

- EU VOU CHAMAR O HAYATO PARA SAIR COMO MEU ÚLTIMO DESEJO!

- Mas o que...?! Por que ele está pelado?!

Yamamoto correu e linha reta, derrubando os alunos em sua frente que tentavam pará-lo. Passou por cima de tacos, bolas e luvas abandonadas pelo caminho e pulou o alambrado em direção ao prédio principal.  
No caminho, encontrou Hibari ainda espancando sua vítima com as tonfas, mas sequer deu atenção a esse fato – passou reto, deixando um rastro de vento e folhas atrás de si.

- Correr fora da quadra é contra as regras e ele não está usando uniforme. Terei que surrá-lo até a morte. – o brilho passou pelos olhos escuros e Hibari desistiu de bater no garoto caído.

O jogador de beisebol seguiu, passou pelos jardins e entrou nos prédios. Subiu rapidamente as escadas, e em toda a sua fúria e nudez, abriu a porta da sala.

- GOKUDERA HAYATO! – procurou pela sala, apontando carteira por carteira, sem encontra-lo. – ONDE ELE ESTÁ?!

- O que?! Yamamoto?! – Tsuna arregalou os olhos, horrorizado. As garotas da sala tampavam os olhos e soltavam gritinhos e o professor assustado e indignado perguntava o que significava tudo aquilo. – E-ele não está a-aqui!

- Ele está no telhado. – A voz de Reborn surgiu da janela, enquanto Leon se transformava de equipamento de escalada para sua forma normal, assustando Tsuna.

- Reborn! O que é que você fez?! – O futuro décimo perguntou, enquanto o amigo sumia pela porta aos berros.

- Nada de mais. – O bebê deu de ombros e seus olhos brilharam por baixo do chapéu.

Com apenas 1 minuto faltando, Yamamoto seguiu para o telhado. Passou pelas salas, subiu os degraus de dois em dois e derrubou a porta de metal com um estardalhaço.

- HAYATO!

Gokudera olhou para o lado e franziu o cenho. Semi nu, berrando e com fogo sobrenatural saindo da testa – o delinquente soube reconhecer de imediato que o outro fora atingido pela Shinuki dan. Yamamoto estava sujo de terra e tinha folhas presas no cabelo, era um tanto assustador.

- HAYATO, EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIA COMIGO SABADO QUE VEM. UM ENCONTRO. ROMANTICO!

O italiano arregalou os olhos e o cigarro caiu de sua boca, queimando esquecido no chão. Ele piscou uma porção de vezes antes de assimilar o que tinha acabado de ouvir, seu rosto se tornando tão vermelho quanto a chama na cabeça do outro. – M-mas o que?! - Engoliu seco, teve a única reação possível: pegar a dinamite no bolso interno do casaco.

Antes que pudesse acende-la, Yamamoto agarrou seus pulsos. Pressionou seus lábios contra os de Gokudera, roubando-lhe um beijo – o primeiro do japonês.  
Hayato ficou paralisado, os olhos arregalados. Seu rosto estava quente e seu coração batendo rápido demais. Yamamoto tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios macios.

Conforme passaram-se os instantes, fogo se extinguiu.

Takeshi encontrou um par de olhos verdes o encarando. Primeiro surpresos, depois bravos. Aliviou a pressão nos pulsos do italiano e foi imediatamente lançado ao chão, onde percebeu que não estava mais na quadra treinando ou sequer usando um par de calças.

Abriu um sorriso, devolvendo a si mesmo o riso fácil. Cada coisa que acontecia sem explicação, não?

Reborn não conseguiu ouvir o que estavam dizendo daquela distancia, mas não se importou. Abriu um meio sorriso, guardou os binóculos e desceu da janela com sua natural postura de quem conhece todos os segredos do mundo. "_Então é isso."_

Enquanto as várias bananas de dinamite explodiam no telhado, dando aos alunos mais com que se assustar e a Hibari mais alguém para bater, Reborn colocou-se ao lado de Tsuna, obrigando-o a terminar sua lição.

* * *

Notas da autora: Escrever uma fic de Reborn era uma especie de ultimo desejo. Foi escrito com Shinuki no Honoo me saindo da testa e furiosamente. Esse não é um texto de humor, embora eu tenha achado-o engraçadinho. Tentei manter um pouco do non-sense da serie e aqui estamos.

**Camaleao**


End file.
